


Alternate Story Neptunia

by Vesthewritter



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesthewritter/pseuds/Vesthewritter
Summary: This is the story of a young girl named Nepgear, and her journey to find her sister; Neptune. But what would start as a simple goal soon becomes a grand tale of denying ones destiny.This is the tale of





	Alternate Story Neptunia

**Author's Note:**

> Hay this is my first story on here so any type of criticism is good. I want to make this story the best it can be. I hope you enjoy it.

Ruin.  
Everything was in Ruin.  
Dead bodies everywhere.  
Destroyed buildings left and right.  
And blood covering her hands, with a half-hearted laugh the young girl speaks. “Now then… time to finish my mission.” Her smile was fearsome and horrifying; It was innocent yet dark. “All of this can finally come to an end.” 

The girls words was showed true and her voice was that of a young. Filled with years jealousy and hated. 

Bellow her was a young woman wearing black jacket with a black under shirt and dark blue tie, which went well with her dark blue hair covering her left eye. Her right eye looked directly at her opponent with pure rage. Her left leg completely broken forcing her to the ground. “Dame you… I will ki-AHHHH!!!!” The girls words were cut by a swift yet brutal stab in the shoulder blade.

Pulling the sword out the two girls stared each other down.

With one last insane smile she said her final words. 

“I win… Kurmoe.”

 

In a sudden move Kurome woke up. 

Rubbing the sweat from her head she looked around, seeing nothing she got up and climbed down the bunk bed.

Her thoughts eluded her. She saw herself Dying, while someone stood over her. It was the same as always. She has had the dream before but not like this.

She was looking through the eyes of another. 

Her killer… Her mind kept questioning the intent. What does it mean?

Will she die? Was that even her? Who did that? Does it even mean any- “Hay!” “GAH!” Kurome fell off the ladder and fell on her butt. 

“U-Uzume! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” The blue haired girl said. “Sorry little sis.” The red head looked her sister sympathetically.

“You alright? I-I didn’t think you would be so freighted.” Kurome got up. “It’s fine. I just had a nightmare.” Kurome said rubbing her bottom, getting up she stood to eye to Uzume whom was sitting on the bed that stood tall.

The two sisters looked at each other. Their eyes locked, one looked with a bit of concern while the other looked with a bit of fear; mainly because of the recent dream. 

“What happened in it? Uzume asked. Kurome found it hard to find the words to speak it.

The blue haired girl did not want to cause unnecessary worry to her twin sister. “I-I was killed. I do not know how or why. I do not remember much about the dream now.” She lied. 

Uzume hugged her sister. “Oh poor little baby sister! I promise that big sis Uzume will always protect you.” Kurome began to blush. “S-Sister! I am not a child anymore! I can protect myself. And you too.” She mumbled the last part.

Uzume smiled. “Well how about we protect each other!” Kurome looked up at red haired girl. With a small smile she responded. “Alright!” The two fist bumped. “Now we need to go back to sleep. Tomorrow is our first day as official CPUs!” Kurome then felt something odd. “I remember why I got out of bed now.” She ran out of the room. 

Uzume thought for a moment. “Guess she needed to pee.” She giggled and went back to sleep.

End of Prologue


End file.
